


The Living Room

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy was going to fight fire with fire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Room

His oldest lover was a bastard.

Sending him into the living room had seemed innocent enough but once he saw Ed was in there exercising, he knew Roy was up to no damn good. Russell had work to do and there was no way in hell he was going to get it done with the boner he had now.

He’d been unfortunate enough to walk in just as Ed launched into a series of pelvic thrusts before rolling over on his stomach, arching his back until head damn near touched his toes.

Mustang was going to pay dearly for this.


End file.
